So we meet again
by Bokshil Ga On
Summary: Nokoru has been nagging Suoh and Akira to get themselves a girl representative in the student council, which is only fair to understand the opinions of the ladies in their school. How will things go about with the new lady manager and the boy members of the student council? read to find out.


_**This is my very first fanfiction so please don't be hard on me and forgive me for my mistakes because I didn't edit it. Hope you guys enjoy and of course I disclaim Clamp school but if I owned it, it would be somewhere along the lines of this fanfiction.**_

It was Club activity time in Clamp School, and as it has so many diverse talented people, everyone was busy working for each of thier clubs, while in the meantime our leading heroine of this fanfiction was busy giving an important speech in her own club.

"He's a player in disguise! A wolf in sheep's clothing! He's captured everybody so far! Even our dearest innocent Midori-chan!" Annouced the charismatic Nobue Ichijou, who, for a cute faced girl, was getting quite red with rage.

"But I promise all of you as of today, I president of the 'Anti-Nokoru Club' will do my best to erradicate evil beings as of the likes of Nokoru from the student body council!" the president of the so called 'anti-Nokoru club' beemed with determination as she concluded her speech.

The whole crowd clapped, swayed by the speaker's force, but as they say, better late than never came the hero of our story. The big wooden doors opened and out of nowhere sakura petals started to blow in along with a light radiating from the hero , the crowd turned to see the most handsome guy in school with blue gleaming eyes and that familiar charming smile that could melt the hearts of beasts, but not our Nobue...

The whole crowd froze afraid at the rage of Nokoru-Sama at their betrayal for joining the club. Nokoru, sensing that all eyes were on him and were waiting for his dissapointed speech at such atrocious an act decided to speak first, " Pardon me for the intrusion, please do not mind me, will it be alright if I stole Nobue-chan for a couple of hours? To make it up for your generosity, I'm offering to fund your club by being your newest member ^^"

-silence-

"YAAAAAY" , "KYAAAAAAAAA" ,"THIS MUST BE A DREAM!"

The room was now filled with booming screams of the kind mentioned above.

"Thank you for accepting my offer, then please excuse us for now." Nokoru smiled his smile and giggled at how cute girls could be.

'hmph he's enjoying this' was Nobue's POV at that time.

" Don't tell me, I already know, a damsel's in distress and you need my help to figure out the thoughts of a maiden is pain... You know what, I'll gladly help you out as it seems my club duties won't resume for a long time due to lack of loyal and active members." Nobue made a face while saying this and started to ask the details when Nokoru giggled "Normally you're always spot on, but actually I wanted you to keep me company while I completed the brutal paperwork." He blinked, being so cute like he always is!

"oh, is that so" were the only words that she could reply to his adorable face.

Nobue Ichijou, she is one those girls who are not fazed by the charms of Nokoru {she could be the only one out there} She is the only girl close enough, brave enough and WILLING enough to annoy, beat, blame or ridicule Nokoru. She is also the only girl Nokoru seems to pester and irritate, greatly defying his code of honor which is to be the knight in shining armour for all distressed maidens out there. And to top it off, this girl is...

"Nokoru's childhood friend, I'm sure you are more capable of taking care of Kaichou then I will ever be. So please do take of him from here on." A solemn Suoh made a begging face.

"Please do not refer to me as his childhood friend! I wouldn't want anyone to know that I am somehow acquainted to him!" Nobue pulls out her tongue to Nokoru mockingly, Nokoru catches her tongue and pulls at it at the same time saying "You're heartless :,("

"ewww why did you do that?"

"Your tongue was being mean to me."

She rushes off with a 'ugh' to clean her contaminated tongue.

"Souh, you don't need to come worry about my work as Nobue-chan will take care of me now ne? Also you need to concentrate on your other club activities instead of keeping an eye on me all the time~ Don't you have club activities like Akira does?" He was being considerate to Suoh but this was also his way of escaping from work.

" Hai. I was going to leave for my club activities after I entrusted my worries about you to our new 'manager'. As for Ijyuin, he too will be busy with his club activities for now along with his other student council duties , so I'm glad that Ichijou-san could help us. As of now please get ready with your work and finish it on time without giving either Ichijou-san, Ijyuin or me a hard time" Just as Suoh had finished talking Nobue came in, Suoh had surprisingly managed to get Nokoru ready for his work, and was ranting to him about his duties when Nokoru saw Nobue, his ray of hope.

"Ah! Nobue-chan you returned, I just heard from Suoh that Akira won't be coming while I'm doing my paperwork anymore. So I'm going to miss out my daily tea, which is essential for me to begin with my work. It's like a ritual to drink tea before I work and as Suoh is also going to be busy he would like to entrust you the part of Akira in that ritual." Nokoru explained

"Sorry Ichijou-san, this is not for the mere reason of tea making, but for looking after this over-sized baby in completing his office duties. I would really like to entrust this to you and only you, as I see that you are very capable of scolding kaichou at his every wrong behaviour. You are the only one besides me who can scold kaichou and not be scared or biased. I hope you accept." Suoh was actually bowing to her as he requested this and a stammering Nobue gave in at last.

Nokoru loved the fact that everything was going as he planned and that Nobue was getting pissed at this very much, though she does not hide her dislike for Nokoru to anyone, she could not show that she hated the fact that she was stuck with Nokoru.

"So you see, I was right in getting a female representative for our student council, and her tea is not bad at all, it even smells delicious, I guess someone as good as Akira does exist." Nokoru sipped the tea Nobue had made and gave a thumbs up at her direction.

"Just get started already!" The great tea maker commanded " Here you go Takamura-san, my profile info for the teacher as you asked"

The blue haired boy reached for the file and thanked her "this will be necessary for the official proclamation of your joining in the student council"

As Suoh left the room closing the door behind him he could feel the evil grin of his kaichou. He started to have second thoughts.

'maybe I should have stayed with Ichijou-san...' but he could not have these thoughts now he had other works to worry over and hadn't he said himself that she was the only one capable?

"Hmm same class as kaichou huh" Suoh said to himself as he flipped through her profile files,

"huh! Imonoyama Nobue? Why does she have the same surname as kaichou? could she be more than his childhood friend? or..?!"

_**So how did I do? I hope I didn't bore you guys, well I hope that you guys will leave your reviews on how you want this story to turn out to be, or if I should just quit this story or whatever you want to say to me. K bye now~~**_~


End file.
